Chipz
Who's Chipz...? Chipz (StealthRG) is a vampire (sometimes seen with a robotic arm) that loves to sing his heart out to the crowd that is VRChat and provide only the best serenades out there. History Not much is known about Chipz's early days (some say that he was in a band or made video games), but the first record of Chipz existing was on January 1, 2018 where he was found singing to a crowd in Times Square . Originally born as a human bard, Chipz made a living traveling the VRChat universe serenading couples to bring them together and to "spread love to the world." Several weeks later while singing to a crowd in the PUG, Chipz crosses paths with a girl by the name of Nuts that showed a rather yandere and stalker behaviour. Following that incident, Chipz made a "mistake" of friending her right after the serenade, leading her to stalked him all over the worlds that he had been to. The Beginning Of Chipz's First Relationship In VRChat, "Casting an E-Girlfriend"' ' While doing public serenades, Chipz encounters multiple girls and boy who randomly joined in: Bonesaw, Mewpix, Nuts, Kurukid, and Emiyuh, that end up fighting for his affection on an improv competition, hosted by Emiyuh. Amid the chaos, he ends up being cornered into casting them one by one (out of his indecisiveness) and forced into making a choice under Emiyuh’s jurisdiction, who steps out of the competition after declaring that she already had a boyfriend to Chipz.'' Out of all the contestants, Mewpix was the first to be taken out on a date. After a bunch of successive serenade for the girl, leading up to a successful date (with Roflgator’s helping hand), Chipz decided to blueball his great friend, “Chad”, and Mewpix, which ended up postponing the confession for an official relationship onto another day. The next day, both of them had an argument in regards to Chipz’s feelings for Emiyuh, which led to a serious “ERP” session of Chipz avoiding Mewpix, and Mewpix trying to talk to Chipz but failing to do so, while everyone else started to treat her as a malevolent person through a bunch of misinformation on what Mewpix did to Chipz, which ended that relationship. The Nuts’ Arc After the failure of his previous relationship with Mewpix, Emiyuh encourages Chipz to go on a date with Nuts, in hope of cheering Chipz up and finally find the right girl for him. At first, Chipz was regretting his decision to go out on his date with her, but after understanding her circumstances and seeing more of her perverted nature and of her deranged common sense, and under Emiyuh and Roflgator’s aid, Chipz began to develops feelings for the Yandere girl, while trying to fix up her personality by teaching her common sense along the way. Additionally, Drekwiz attempted to steal Nuts away from Chipz, but to no avail, Nuts still holds Chipz dear to her heart. After some time, Brads started to attack Nuts through her social media after Roflgator revealing that Nuts was cheating on Chipz in front of him. Later, Chipz and Nuts had a heart to heart conversation at Nier, which led to the strengthening of their bond to a greater magnitude. As time passes, Monika enters the scene. She seek to take Nuts for herself, and so, she served as the main antagonist in season 1, their true enemy that sought to break their relationship apart. After a series of effort to prevent Monika from ruining their romantic dates, and helping R3dzdead & Emerysaurs getting back together, they attended R3dzdead & Emerysaurs traditional wedding ceremony. Then after in the void club Chipz had a fight with Monika. Chipz and Nuts then later share a beautiful moments together. And with the finale of the season, Chipz marries to Nuts on a meticulously planned wedding ceremony by Chipz, being one of the most popular wedding in VRC with a peak viewers of 8000 on StealthRG’s stream, but the situation after the wedding got out of hand under the exclusion of Monika in the wedding. However, it was soon resolved the very next day. History is currently being updated to fit Fandom format. For a more up-to-date history, please see the StealthRG Episode Guide. Trivia * A crossover meeting between Chipz' group and Joey Bagels happened on May 15, 2018, the chat went crazy when Nagzz said 'hi'. Category:People Category:Articles Still Underconstruction